A venue may host an event in which an audience of spectators may attend to view the event live. For example, a stadium may host a sporting event in which a plurality of spectators may attend. The venue may include a seating arrangement in which each audience member may purchase a specific seat and view the event from a perspective of the assigned seat. For example, the spectator may purchase a ticket for a particular seat at a designated level and section of the stadium. Thus, for the duration of the event, the spectator may be limited to view the event from the perspective of the seat.
While the spectators are attending the event, the spectators may respectively have and use a personal client device. The client device may have a capability of connecting to a local or wide area wired or wireless network. By connecting the client device to a network that provides a streaming or display service, the spectator may be allowed to receive information associated with the event or view the event from a predetermined perspective. For example, the event may be broadcast over a television network by capturing the event using cameras. The spectator may use the client device to connect to a website or via an application of the television network and view the event based on how the television network selects to show the event. However, the spectators are limited to viewing the event from the assigned seat or from the predetermined perspective being shown over the network.